CT-7356
CT-7356 or "Alpha" was a clone trooper commander who served in the Grand Army of the Republic and for the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Alpha was trained on the planet of Kamino, and later made commander of Hawkbat battalion. Alpha was a brave clone with a heart of gold. Kamino Like all clones, Alpha was born.bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Alpha was trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. Alpha was trained in light weaponry uses such as the DC-15 blaster carbine, rifle and grenades. Alpha later finished his training and joined the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Induction to the Hawkbat Battalion "Alright Troopers you've done your duty here on Kamino. You've been trained with the basics and been trained by the ARC Troopers and the bounty hunters. We wish you all the best of luck and the best of time.." as ARC-0990 "Kindler" said goodbye to the newest batch of troopers, a bunch of troopers were standing at the ready. CT-7356 and ARC-3200, they were standing with other clones who waited for their goodbye. "You two,never cease to surprise." said Kindler. "But.. Since you haven't moved with the rest of these clones, you two will be in charge of a new squad.. The 427th Hawkbat Battalion. You Alpha will be the Commander, and you Bravo will be the 2nd in charge." Kindler saluted the two and walked away. As Alpha walked over to the left over clones he said "Attention!" The group of clones stood at attention just as Alpha said "Welcome to the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Move out!" The troopers all rushed side by side to the cruiser named "Banter". Bravo smiled at Alpha and said "Well done commander! Very well done." "Thanks Bravo." As Bravo walked away he said "I'll be in my quarters.." "Alright, I'll be on the front deck if you need me." As Alpha walked onto the bridge he watched out the window. As Bravo walked into his quarters he decided it was time to get a new look. Bravo shaved his head into a commander Gree style of haircut. Bravo left his sideburns and his beard. Bravo looked in the mirror and smiled at the job he'd done. Bravo and Alpha were the only two on the cruiser to get private quarters, as the other quarters were shared by crews of 5. As Bravo was trying to make his quarters homey, Alpha was on the bridge figuring out why the communications weren't working. "It has to be that. It cannot be this.." said Alpha. As a another trooper walked passed Alpha said "You trooper. Would you have any idea why our communications aren't working." "The name's Blazer, I worked with many squads. I can tell you that, the comlinks are turned off." Blazer then walked away leaving Alpha confused. Alpha turned on the comlink channel and he got an army of messages, "What.. Is with this ship!" said Alpha, "It's an old one. But it's been modified for us.." said Bravo. "This is weird." "It'll take some getting used to. But we shall be a great battalion. Maybe more famous then the 212th Attack Battalion." "Maybe. But in you we trust Alpha. I trust you do be able to lead." "I'll be able to." "This is a great way to start the war and the protection of our world." said Alpha as he walked away. Battle of Lumbara As the 427th Hawkbat Battalion was waiting for the next move on the planet of Lumbara, the sister planet of Umbara, as a sky battle raged on, a ground battle was inevitable. "Clean your visors and check your weapons, it might be the last time you do that exact thing. Lumbara has the same terrain as Umbara and is in constant dark. Be careful." said Alpha as he cleaned his weapon. As the troopers disbanded into groups, Alpha and Bravo looked on and Bravo said "Let us hope that this battle should be won from above." "It's been raging on for weeks, I don't think it'll be won from above, it is a rare chance, but I highly doubt that." Then one of the most memory tested clones walked up to Alpha and Bravo and said "ARC-8380 "Memory" reporting for duty as well as ARC-3312 "Bullet, we are the newest troopers under your guidance." Bravo then said "I remember Bullet. I trained with him.." "Bravo.. You left before I did. I had to stay longer because of the horrific eye scar from a training commando droid.." "Alas. It was an accident, but who knew something so small could take so much from you.." "Well, the scar is permanent, and the nerve damage was significant.." Bullet saluted and then pointed out to an explosion out of the west. "Tell the men to get ready this could be all over in a matter of hours.." said Alpha. Bravo turned on his comlink and said "Move out men we are heading west.."As the Hawkbat Battalion headed west they were in for a dog fight.As the ground battle begun, Bullet was at the back shooting any back flank of droids,as he was successful he even shot down a commando droid by shooting it and ripping it's head off and yelling "How's that for eye scar!" Bullet still keeping an eye on the back flank and Memory shooting the side flank they were working as a good team. "This flak is heavy sir!!" "We can't call any air forces! They are busy attacking the air forces, we are alone!" As the ground battle raged on the clone forces grew ever more weary, they were tired, sore and most badly injured. "This is ARC-3200, calling in for an air raid. Urgent raid needed now! We cannot continue heavy fighting in these conditions. If possible send ships with bombs. Or else we retreat.. Bravo out.." As Bravo turned off his comlink he looked up to the sky and saw nothing. "I hope they come soon." Then out of the blue "You might wanna move soon. Hawkbat pilot groups are going to bomb where you are standing we are boxing in the droids.." "You heard the comlink! Move to the town square!" As Hawkbat shot past droids they made it to the town squad at the end of the forest and Bravo said "Line your grenades at the trees and fast! We won't have much time. the grenades will send debris into forest and the forest will grow back.." As they placed grenades around the trees they saw droids coming closer to them when they heard the overflow of droning ARC-170 fighters above them. "SO glad you could make it!" "Stand back we're about to drop the bombs.." As the bombs where dropped a bright crimson red and orange lit up the sky, eliminating all droid forces on the ground. "Great job, Any heat signatures from the ground?" said Bravo, "None at all the ground battle has been won.." "Send down what forces you can and make sure they land in one piece." "Will do."As the battalion waited to be picked up the medic studied the injuries of the clones, and treated the minor wounds. There were no deaths recorded, making it the first battle of the Battalion's career with no deaths. Bravo was cleaning out his helmet when he said "Well done boys. All for this battle type of area. Well done." As a ship landed to pick up the clones Alpha walked on first and said "I need a shower.." As The rest of the squad went into the cruiser they went and left into the planets surrounding areas. Bravo walked back into his room, had a shower and went to sleep, Alpha was standing at the helm watching the battle for Lumbara rage on. Meptro 12 "Will you stop firing at nothing!" said Bravo "You're wasting your blaster rounds." he told Memory. "No there is something there." "Not droids!" yelled Bullet. As Bullet helped up a clone and brought him back to the leaders he looked and said "This is what you where firing at, a clone.." Bravo then said "This trooper looks familiar.. Very familiar.." As Bravo took the clones helmet off and gave him some medication to rouse him awake. As Bravo placed the clone on the ground the clone snapped awake and said "Where am I?" "You're on planet Meptro 12. What's you're name brother?" "My name is Blazer.. ARC-8142." "Member of Golden Squad?" Blazer nodded and placed a hand on his face. He then said "Member of Veteran Squad as well. Until I lost 3 of my closet friends. I don't take loss very well so I joined The Hawkbat Battalion." "If you cannot take loss how about becoming an admiral? We need an admiral." Blazer looked and said "Ok. Great thinking. I love the sound of that, thank you." As Blazer was helped up he said to Bravo "You could be a great leader one day you know?" Bravo smiled and said "I know, but know Alpha is in charge, I don'[t think I'd be ready for something that big.." Blazer was taken to the ship's medical station and checked out. As Blazer was cleared of any serious injury he walked to his quarters where he found Bravo, "You didn't think you could forget your admiral fatigues." Bravo passed over the fatigues and walked over to the door, when Blazer said "I thank you again." "I know you do. Just remember to your job good or not at all." Blazer then said "Trust me, I can do a good job." Bravo fully walked out of the room and to the front office quarters where Alpha was. "Blazer is fitting in well." said Bravo. "He is. But I fear someone else will attack our ranks.. We are a battalion without a Jedi, and we work twice as hard." "But we get the job done." "We do. But not without risks. Meptro was the straw we had pulled, and Lumbara? THE risks are higher then ever."